Generation Gap
by HMbC
Summary: It starts out just about 20 years later when their daughter, Jaylynne has to team up with Simon Romano, Scott Romano’s son, in order to plan Sam & Josie’s anniversary party. They must find out their love story before, during, and after the movie.
1. The New Guy

****

NEVER BEEN KISSED II

Generation Gap

By: Heather Cook

(HMbC)  


(Note: this starts out just about 20 years later when their daughter, Jaylynne Renea Colson is 18 years old. This recaps quite a bite of what happened after the movie. PS: this is an intro chapter and my first time righting so please comment good or bad... Yes I have something planned. I don't own the characters from the movie; I just love them. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing or Email me at Lbcook@volcano.net.) 

****

Part 1: The New Guy 

(View in on Sam and Josie's passionate kiss on the baseball field.) 

(Voice overlay) OK, so everybody knows my parent's love story; everybody except me that is, well up until a couple of months ago. Well, this isn't their story this is my story. It all started about six months ago... (fade to story)

----Scene one----

It was the first day of the second semester and Simon was just about to enter the school he had spent the first nine years of his life watching his dad coach the baseball team. He remembered Jonathan and Sam, his dads two best friends. He remembered Joanna, Jonathan's wife, and Josie who was Sam's. It had been 13 years since he had been in Chicago and now he was back to stay. His dad had pulled some strings to have Simon do his student- teaching for Sam's class. Now as he went to see Sam for his first day he began to get nervous because he hadn't seen Sam since he moved to California when he was nine. Things he had forgotten over the years suddenly came flooding back to him. He remembered how his older brother Shawn, who is two years older than him, and Joshua, Jonathan and Joanna' s only child same age as Shawn, would torture him. But most of all he remembered Jaylynne, Sam and Josie's only childe, she was four years younger than him but that never fazed them. She was his best friend back then and he was looking forward to seeing her again. Of course he knew she wasn't the cute five-year-old with curly sandy blond hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes anymore. He opened the door to Sam's deserted classroom. He approached Sam who sat at his desk who was planning the day's school's lesson.

"Sam!" He said shyly.

Sam looked up to see a very grown up Simon standing nervously before him. "Simon you look great, man you grew up!" Sam stood up and grabbed Simon's shoulders for a manly hug.

"How are you?" Simon asked feeling a bit more comfortable and confidant that Sam hadn't changed from the easygoing kind of wacky guy he used to call Uncle Sam even though they weren't related. Simon remembered that Jonathan, Scott (his dad) and Sam's kids all called each other's parents by Uncle or Aunt.

"Oh I'm fine, what about you?"

"Oh you know nervous as heck, but other than that fine and dandy!" Simon responded jokingly. Just then the door opened and a muscular brown haired boy stepped in closing the door the boy said nodding to each as he acknowledged of them " Morning Mr. Colson, Mr. Romano" then turning to the door he said " ready to go Mr. Romano?"

At Simons questioning look Sam said " Simon this is Michael Mathew Marti, he is Keryna's boyfriend, I've asked him to show you around and explain the teenagers social structure. You know, who to avoid and who to befriend."

"Ok I get that but, who is Keryna?" Simon asked impassively.

"You don't remember Keryna? Well she is one of Gus and Anita Strat's daughters. Keryna Anita Strats is 17 and Kerry Ann Strats is 16" Sam said mater-o-factly. 

"OK can we go now, don't want to be late for Ms. Knox's class you know!" Michael said then Simon headed for the door and Michael added " Oh and Mr. Colson the names Spike"

"Whatever you say Michael, see you in a bit Simon!" Sam said waving

"By Sam" Simon said genuinely. 

"You leave for 13 years and you've suddenly outgrown calling me Uncle Sam." Sam yelled after them. 

Simon poked his back through the door and said "13 years is suddenly? By Uncle Sam"

"Much better, by Simon." 

----Scene two----

(Simon and Spike walking through a crowded hall.) 

"The girl in front of the library is Kerry Ann Strats" Spike said gesturing to a girl about five foot seven very skinny with long wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. She was standing with a girl about five feet two with a medium build with medium length strait dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. "Who's that?" Simon asked gesturing to the other girl.

"Oh that is Samantha Lee Mariano otherwise known as Sammie. She is Kerry's best friend. While both girls are troublemakers Sammie is insane, last year she used food coloring to die her body nine colors then streaked the homecoming game, while it was in progress. Roomer has it that she is planning something bigger this year.

They passed the girls and came across a group of kids wearing dynamotors shirts, Spike gestured to them "Those are the geeks, or losers, most of them are tolerable but Reilly Henderson is awful." Simon looked up to see the person Spike indicated he saw an average looking girl dressed in out of date close. Simon got the feeling that Spike was one of the popular kids who was singling out Reilly because she was very smart.

Their tour continued to have lapped the school when they came to who were obviously the jocks Spike explained that these were the baseball players, and that in this school if you weren't on the baseball team you were nothing. He then admitted he was on the baseball team as well as the football team. Then just before they left, the baseball team members began to brag about how great Coach Geller is.

The last people Simon needed to meet were the rest popular kids; they met up with the group about ten minuets before school started. He was introduced to the group and met Keryna Anita Strats who looked allot like her sister being about five foot nine very skinny with long wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. 

His curiosity got the better of him and he asked which group Mr. Colson's daughter hung out with and was surprised to learn that she alternated her time between the popular kids and the so called geeks although she spent most of her time alone. He also found out that she was a very private person who didn't really talk to anyone except Keryna. 

After gaining a little bit of knowledge about the school and its occupants Simon headed back to Sam's class to start his first day.

To be continued... 


	2. A Family’s Mystery

(Note: I don't own the characters from the movie; I just love them. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing or Email me at Lbcook@volcano.net.) 

****

Part 2: A Family's Mystery 

By: HMbC

  
----Scene one----

Simon took over being the teacher for Sam's sixth period senior lit class; he had hoped Jaylynne would be in the class but to his dismay, she wasn't. He did however have the popular crowd, Reilly Henderson, most of the dynamotors, and Keryna Strats in his class.

The day went pretty well and since it was the second semester the kids handed in homework. Simon not having a desk of his own yet decided to go to the library and grade papers since school was out and Sam was grading papers at his desk.

Simon opened the door to the library to find it mostly deserted. The only other person in the room was a young women, behind the counter trying desperately to reach a book on the top shelf. The young women was tall at about five foot ten; she had long wavy sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had creamy skin and a nice body even though she didn't have much in the way of a chest. Needless to say Simon was quite taken with her.

He saw his opportunity, he put his papers down at the nearest table and went behind the counter. Being six foot two it was easy for him to retrieve the book. He handed it to her. 

"Thank you!" the young women said softly.

"Sure, no problem" he said taking in the soft tone of her voice. Their eyes met and he felt a wave of nervousness, excitement, and a strange recognition wash over him all at the same time.

'Why does she seem so familiar' he asked himself, then meaning it as a pass at her, he asked in a sly manor "So, can I get your name?" 

"All my friends call me Lynne" 'Is he hitting on me' she thought to herself.

"Lynne as in Lindsey or Linda?" He asked trying to place her.

"You know I haven't gotten your name!" she said not answering his question. 

"The name is Simon" 

"Oh, Lynne is short for Jaylynne."

Then it hit him that's why she seemed so familiar, but he had to be sure. 

"Jaylynne Renea Colson, I presume?"

"yea, how did you know?"

"Well Jay, I am Simon Reese Romano"

----Scene Two----

(Simon and Jaylynne sitting at a table in the library) 

They had been sitting catching up for nearly an hour while she did homework and he graded papers. 

They were having a good time until they were interrupted by Sammie coming in the room wearing a homemade outfit. The outfit went over her head and down to her ankles, it was a giant green Condom made out of saran-wrap it was the only thing she was wearing. She was running around screaming "Life is like a box of multicolored condoms, no-mater which one you pick your going to get screwed." Then she ran out.

Jaylynne giggled the said "That giant condom was like baby shit green colored!"

"Baby's shit isn't green, is it?"

"No it's just one of my colors, like monkey vomit purple."

"What about frog fart fuchsia?"

"Good one, or baby barf black"

"Alligator Ass Amber"

"Or Goat Guts Gold" They couldn't contain it any more they broke down laughing.

"I know, I know, turtle tit turquoise" 

"How about octopus orgasm orange"

The conversation had taken an interesting turn, now he was talking to a beautiful, sweet and funny young women about tits and orgasms. He liked it and he knew he shouldn't, 'I mean she is a student here and I'm a teacher, of curse she was also my best friend when I was a kid' he said to himself. 

Jaylynne also had noticed the change in conversation. Although (do to a very overprotective father and Uncle Rob) she had never been on a date, had a boyfriend or been rely interested in a guy, She got the feeling this was flirting.

Simon too caught that this was a strange form of flirting, and although he knew he should he certainly wasn't going to stop it.

"Or peacock penis pink" Simon added realizing the flirting was starting to get out of hand.

"Bat balls brown" she said the blushed at the existent of their conversation. she looked at the floor hoping he wouldn't notice.

He did he remembered her mom has the same tendency to blush, but on Jaylynne it was very cute, at least to him. It was cute, sweet, and sexy as hell. "Snake sperm silver" he added hoping it would make her blush again. It did.

"Cow's Come Cocoa" she said her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Well people do like chocolate milk don't they" he said trying to make her laugh, he loved her laugh.

"So you pull on a cows tit and get milk, pull on a bulls dick and get chocolate milk." she said giggling and blushing the whole time. 

"I don't want to know what happens when you pull on a bulls dick." He said a little more seriously.

"You droned in his ejaculation." she said laughing and red like a tomato.

"Well I always did like chocolate" he said barley able to keep from laughing.

"I've always herd of death by chocolate but this is ridicules" she said finally just letting all the laughter out. 

"Tell me about it" he said as the laughter subsided.

"So how did your first day go?" she asked now much more serious.

"Great all things considered."

"How does it feel to be back?"

"Great, yet disorienting, I mean California was my home for thirteen years and I miss surfing!"

"You surf!"

"Yea, but I am glad I have another chance to be your friend, I mean you were my best friend for nine years"

"Technically only five I wasn't born the first four. So how did you handle my dad?"

"He's great, I wish I could thank him for all this!"

"Well if your interested I am trying to arrange a big surprise anniversary party my parents. It's their twentieth. I could use the help if you want?"

"Sure, but how can I help?"

"Well you could help me with research and arrangements!"

"Research?"

"Yea, I remember my dad once said that the baseball field, Municipal Field, is very special to them, so I want to find out why, so I can have the party their."

"Consider me in, We'll get to the bottom of this mystery Ms. Colson, even if its the last thing we do."

"Let's hope it isn't the last thing we do."

Just then the library door opened and Sam cam in saying "He leaves for thirteen years and after him being back for one day you two are stuck together like glue again, geese" he smiled and jokingly smacked Simon on the back the added "Hay Sie my boy, Josie wants you to come to dinner tonight, interested?"

"Well I have a lot of unpacking to do, but Ok"

"Ok be their by six, com on Jay time to go home"

They left and Simon was hit with a sense of loss. He was happy however he would be spending hours with her, researching her family. He had to admit he was happier than he should be. 

To be continued... 


	3. Dinner

(Note: This chapter is more serious than I normally write but I had to introduce the facts. I would like to thank my best friend Rachael because if it weren't for all her help I never would have started this. And thank you to PenguinCarol for her support without it I don't think I would have continued. I don't own the characters from the movie. R&R please.) 

****

Part 3: Dinner 

By: HMbC

  
----Scene one----

It was ten until six when Simon arrived at Jaylynne's house. He was very nervous because he was attracted to her. Simon nervously checked his hair in the rear view merrier of his car, then he stepped out. He walked up and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Sam gestured him in saying "Sie my boy; we have arranged a little welcome back dinner for you." 

"Oh?"

They went into the living room and he saw Jonathan, Johanna, Joshua and his girlfriend. There was Gus, Anita, Kerry, her boyfriend, Keryna and her boyfriend Spike.

He greeted everyone and pretended to be happy. He was actually quite nervous because the others had brought their girlfriend or boyfriend.

This wouldn't bother him except he didn't see Jaylynne and if she was bringing a boyfriend, well he didn't think his heart could take that.

"Where's Jay?" He asked nervously.

"I sent her to the bedroom to get the video camera!"

"Oh" he said only a little consoled 'At least he didn't mention a boyfriend' he thought.

Suddenly he looked down the hallway and there she was wearing a clingy lavender summer dress. Her hair was now curly and she was wearing makeup. She was gorgeous. Simon gulped as she approached. 

"Hi there" she said sweetly then gave him a crooked grin "Want some chocolate milk?" 

They both burst into laughter and everyone else was puzzled.

After diner they all crowded into the living room and watched Sam's home video collection with a Simon theme. They got to a film of Jaylynne's fifth birthday.

__

(Scene in movie)

Sam was walking around asking the kids what they wanted to do when they grew up. He comes to Simon, Jaylynne, and Kerry.

"Jaylynne, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I anna be a porter like mommy!"

"What about you Kerry?"

"I anna be pincess Jasmine from Aladdin!" 

Sam slightly giggled "And you Simon?"

"I want to be a teacher like you and daddy, N I want to merry Jaylynne!"

"Why don't you give her a birthday kiss?"

"Oh Tay" he turned to her and gently kissed her on the forehead.

(Back to living room) 

"Why don't you give her a kiss Simon?" Jonathan asked wickedly.

"Leaving now!" Jaylynne said "If these videos embarrass anyone else, you're welcome to join me in the family room."

"Wait for me, I don't think I can take much more of this!" Simon ran after her.

They entered the family room, but it wasn't a family room it was bigger than the living room with built in floor to ceiling bookshelves, all full. The bookshelves were on every wall. The room had two Victorian arm-chares and a matching loveseat on an old Victorian rug in the center of the room. There was an old Victorian coffee table, in front of the loveseat, that matched exactly to two Victorian desks tucked into the corners of the wall directly ahead of them. The two arm-chares and the loveseat faced a lit fireplace. "This, is the family room?"

"Ok, It's a library, my parents are book nuts, ok so am I, anyway we call it the family room because if we say were going to the library people think the public library."

"Oh, want to get started on your parents?"

"Sure, I thought we'd get started with the photo albums!"

"I have a better idea, let's hit the yearbooks." 

"Why?"

"Well I figure sense it's the schools field they would have a picture of it." 

----Scene Two----

He started with the earliest edition of South Glen's year books he could find; there were twenty-four books. He started with 1995, he learned Sam was a student teacher that year, but he basically found nothing. 

Jaylynne however hit the photo albums. She found an album of her dad as a kid; one of the photos showed him with three other boys. The back of the picture said:

_"Sammie Colson age 6, Mathew Reily age 4, Scotty Romano age 6, and Johnny Harper age 6."_

"Hey Simon our dads!"

"Where?" Simon walked over and looked at the photo "they knew each other back then!"

"Find anything?"

"No" he answered " I was about to start on 1999"

"I'll help you!" 

Neither was prepared for what they were about to find. A photo of Sam was staring intently and intimately into the eyes of a young girl he was crowning prom queen. It was obvious by the photo they two had feelings for each other, this was disturbing enough. But the worst part was she looked like she could be Jaylynne's mom.

As they sat starring at the photograph the door swung open and two kids came in. They ran up and threw their arms around Jaylynne.

"Jaylynne" they screamed.

Simon looked at the kids, one was a girl about 9 years old who had long wavy sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes and Simon thought she could be a young version of Jaylynne. The other was a boy about 7 years old who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Simon these are my little cozens Adele Geller and Robbie Geller Jr."

"You're related to Coach Rob Geller?"

"Yea, Rob is my Uncle, My moms little brother!"

"Oh, is that how Sam and Josie met?"

"I don't know that's what we have to figure out. Oh, and I better worn you I pick up these two after school on Wednesdays."

"Why only Wednesdays?"

"Well there mom like mine goes to work on Wednesdays to turn in her story, get her new assignment, and attend the staff meetings."

"Story?"

"Yea, Mommy and Aunt Josie are reporters. They do their stories at home and take them in on Wednesdays!" Adele said. 

"Oh, do they work together?"

"Yea, Mom and Aunt Aldys work at the Sun Times." Jaylynne answered.

"Look it's Daddy, Aunt Josie, and Uncle Sam!" Adele said.

They looked down at the forgotten open yearbook and saw that not only were Sam and Josie, or her look-alike, in the photo but Rob was a prom prince. Simon and Josie also noticed Ms. Knox was announcing with Sam.

"Ok, go out and join the others we'll be out in a minute." Simon said to the two kids and they did as he said.

Simon stood up then put out a hand to help Jaylynne up, she took it.

"This looks like it will be more complicated than I expected!" She said.

"Yea, but now we have an idea of where to start!"

"Oh yea, 1999"

"I'll check into his record and see if it tells who his girlfriend was that year and then we can see if we can contact her."

"Ok, and I'll talk to Ms. Knox on Monday, when she gets back from vacation, see what she knows about this photo."

"It's a plan!"

With that they left the room to rejoin the crowd in the living room and to finish the evening.

To be continued... 


	4. Lara & Ms Knox

(Note: Again I would like to thank my best friend Rachael because if it weren't for all her help I never would have started this. And thank you to PenguinCarol for her continued support without it I don't think I would have continued. I don't own the song, the men insults, or the characters from the movie. R&R please. PS: I am leaving for 7 weeks on the 15th so I don't know sow many chapters I will be able to do while I'm gone, but I will try to do 3 a week, but if I can't it will pick up when I get back.) 

****

Part 4: Lara & Ms. Knox 

By: HMbC

----Scene one----

Simon spent his first two classes researching Sam's record then he did a day's work. School was now over and he went to meet Jaylynne. He opened the library door and saw her.

"Jaylynne, I found her!"

"What?"

"I looked into Uncle Sam's record and found out that his girl in 1999 was Lara Patton. I even found her office phone number."

"Alright!"

"Do you want to know what the weird thing is though?" 

"Sure"

"During the 1998-1999 school year Uncle Sam is only listed as having Lara as a girlfriend, which means they broke up in or after may of 1999 to not be in the books."

"Ok, So?"

"Your parents were married on August 14, 1999, which means some time between May and August of that year your parents met, dated, got engaged; not to mention planned a weeding!"

"That is weird!"

"Then I have another question."

"What?"

"Why didn't your parents have any more kids?"

"That's a good question!"

"Well anyway, let's call Lara!"

"Ok!"

They got up and went outside as Simon dialed Lara's office number into Jaylynne's cell phone. As it began to ring he handed the phone to Jaylynne.

"Hello, Lara Patton speaking!"

"Hi Lara, my name is Jaylynne and I am trying to do a little research to find out how my parents met. I managed to find out that you knew my dad about the right time." 

"Oh, that is sweet of you, where do you live Jaylynne?"

"Chicago, why?"

"Perfect, I have a business trip to Chicago on Thursday and am leaving on Friday, so maybe we can meat and discuss it Thursday?"

"Ok, how about 3:00pm at Nana's, you know the one by South Glen South High School?"

"It's a deal, see you 3:00 Thursday, Jaylynne."

----Scene Two----

Thursday came, Simon and Jaylynne walked into Nana's. It wasn't heard to spot Lara, she was dressed in a fancy office type skirt suite.

Lara sat waiting for the mysterious girl, having no child of her own Lara secretly hoped she could mentor the young girl to be just like her; of course that depended on her looks. 'Now all I have to do is act really sweet.' She seemed like a sweet girl and an easy target.

Lara noticed two people approaching her one very pretty young woman in her lat teens she about five foot ten; she had long wavy sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes. The other was hansom young man in his early twenties he was about six foot maybe six foot two; he had short wavy blond hair with a hint of red in it and emerald green eyes.

"Lara?" The young women asked.

"Yes, you must be Jaylynne!"

"Yes, and this is my friend Simon."

Lara motioned for them to sit down and they did. "So, who is your father anyway?" She asked the curiosity getting to her. 

"Samuel James Colson!" She answered

Lara had been drinking a soda and nearly choked at her answer "Sam has a kid!!!"

"Yep!"

"Never got married though did he, he's too immature for that."

Simon started to giggle and answered "yes, he did get married!"

"What did he get married because you were coming along?"

"No, I was born two years later. And I have no brothers or sister so you can't pin this on them!"

"How old are you?"

"17 going to be 18 in April; why?"

"Then that would mean he got married only months after we broke up?"

Simon supplied the answer this time "August 14, 1999"

"Are they still together?" She asked shocked.

"Yes" Jaylynne answered getting annoyed with the women's attitude "Anyway I have to be home by four, so let's get to it."

"Ok"

Jaylynne pulled out the yearbook she had swiped from her parent's library. She opened it to the page with the unusual picture. "What can you tell me about this picture?"

"My God!!! I knew that Ass had feelings for the little no good hussy!" Lara squealed at the picture. 

"Hey that's my dad their, and I think that may even be my mom; so watch it!" Jaylynne yelled. 

"Sorry" Lara responded, shocked at how much stronger emotionally Jaylynne was than ether of her parents. She also realized that she had screwed up 'No getting her now'. "Ok, I only met her once!"

Lara began to recap her meeting with the girl in the photo. The radio began to play an old song that summed up Simon's growing feelings for Jaylynne. He listened to it intently instead of listening to Lara. He also sat starring at Jaylynne with a dreamy look on his face.

**__**

CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING

REO SPEEDWAGON

  
I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.  
  
And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running around in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.  
  
And even as I wander,   
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

As the song finished Simon began to listen to Lara again. 

"So, anyway when we got back he ran in the door and called her, even though she was his student. All he cared about was that those guys had slipped her something and that some strange couple dragged her of. I guess it turned out Ok though, because he relaxed a bit. This caused a huge fight the next morning though and we broke up." 

Just as she finished Kerry and Sammie jumped up on the table behind them, dressed as guys in football uniforms. They started to insult men while mockingly pretending to be them. 

"Men are like parking spaces, all the good ones are taken and the rest are handicapped." Sammie started.

"Men are like lottery tickets; you have to rub lots of losers to get a good one." Kerry continued.

"Men are like nursery rhymes, simple, but entertaining around bedtime."

Most of the room was laughing now and the girls were alternating their phrases. As for Lara she pretended to be annoyed but it was obvious she agreed with their comments. 

"Men are like pretzels, they are harder to resist after a few beers"

"Men are like cheesecake; it's hard to keep them off of your things."

"Men are like little boys, they need to be fed, dressed, and occasionally spanked." 

"Men are like bellhops; they are usually loaded with baggage."

"Men are like outhouses; you can usually assume their full of shit."

"Men are like squires; most of what comes out of their mouths is nuts."

"Men are like SUV's, awkward, but handy for carrying stuff."

"Men are like TV commercials; they usually last about 30 seconds."

"Men are like foreign films, confusing, but at leased there's nudity involved."

"Men are like shag carpet, too fussy, but fun to walk on."

At that Lara decided it was time to leave. 

----Scene Three----

It was now Monday and school was out, Simon and Jaylynne were walking to Ms. Knox's classroom. 

After their conversation with Lara, they were now even more confessed. It was Josie in the photo. The weird thing is that during the year in question, Sam was 26 and Josie 25; so why was she being crowned prom queen?

Simon opened the door for Jaylynne and gently guided her through the door with a hand on the small of her back. Jaylynne pulled out the yearbook opened it and handed it to Marilyn Nox. "Do you know anything about this picture?" Jaylynne asked sweetly.

"Why do you ask?"

"We are trying to figure out how my parents met, for a surprise anniversary party."

"Oh, that's sweet!" She looked at Jaylynne and gave her a warm smile "it's nice to see you two together again. I remember when Scot and Sam put you two in dance classes together; you were good too!"

"The picture Ms. Nox?"

"Jaylynne I've known you scene you were borne, call me Marilyn when we're not in class."

"Ok"

"The picture, That's your mom when she was undercover here."

"Undercover?" Simon and Jaylynne asked in unison.

"Yea, Josie was sent undercover to do an article on kids today, or back then." She gave them a weird smirk "She made a big mistake though."

"What?" Jaylynne asked.

"She fell in love with her English teacher, who made a worse mistake and fell in love with her, who he thought was his 17 year old student."

"Wow, what do you know about the baseball field?" Jaylynne asked. 

"The entire country watched live as they shared their first kiss there!"

"What happened next?"

"Ok, I've given away enough; you have to figure out the rest on your own!" With that she ushered them out the door. 

----Scene Four----

Simon and Jaylynne went back to the library. 

"Why didn't we think of undercover?"

"Because she hasn't gone undercover scene!"

"Yea, why is that?"

"Just another question for us to answer."

"Yea, like why kiss on the field?"

"And why was it on national TV?"

"And what happened after the kiss?"

"Ok, and why didn't my parents have any more kids?"

"We will worry about these questions tomorrow; come on I'll drive you home." With that they left. 

To be continued...


	5. Spring Break

(Note: Most of my thanks is to Carol for her continued support, and for being a great friend. Without her I know I wouldn't have continued originally. She has been a great friend and wonderful in advice, always telling me to risk everything for love because it only comes along once. And she taut me it is possible to sing in a chat room. Thank you for everything Carol!!! 

la-di-dah-di-dah, I don't own the song or the characters from the movie. R&R please. PS: The theme of this chapter has nothing to do with where I am, this chapter was already in the making.) 

**Part 5: Spring Break **

By: HMbC

----Scene one----

Simon pulled up in front of Jaylynne's house. Four months had passed scene there conversation with Lara, they still didn't know any more than what they found out from Ms.Knox.  They had started searching the internet for a copy of Josie's undercover piece hoping it would help them. They quickly learned that it is heard to find an article that is over a weak old.

Today he was setting it all aside because today is April 15, Jaylynne's birthday.  She was now 18 and he had a special gift for her.  He had teamed up and arranged with her parents to give her this gift. He went inside for Jaylynne's birthday dinner.

Now it was six o'clock, dinner was over and they were eating cake.  Simon nervously approached Jaylynne and set down her gift in her lap. 

"Thank you!" she said quietly.

She began to unwrap the large box wrapped in silver paper.  Inside she found three more wrapped boxes. She pulled out one that said from mom and dad then opened it.  Inside was a very reviling  bikini. 

Simon gasped as he saw the swimming suet her parents had picked out. He had known they were getting it for her but he hadn't expected the suet to be so reviling.

She then pulled out a small velvet jewelry box the box said it was from Simon.  She opened it to find a gold heart necklace with matching earrings and a note from Simon.

_Dear Jaylynne,_

_A gift from the heart is one of the most precious gifts of all, and on your 18th birthday I give you not just a gift from the heart, but a gift of the heart._

_Simon_

Jaylynne sighed and only figured he meant the heart pendent, but he meant so much more.

Jaylynne lifted out the jewelry box as Simon latched the necklace. In the third box, that said from the three of us,  she found a beach towel and under that were two set's of airplane tickets.

"What?" she asked

"I am taking you, and Keryna scenes she's your best friend, to California over spring break. And I'm going to teach you both to surf.!" Simon said proudly.

"Seriously?" she asked clearly excided.

"Yes, and I've arranged to stay with my friend Wesley at his beach front cabin. My friends and I usually stay their on spring break surfing, so you'll get to meet them!"

----Scene two----

One weak passed and with that spring break came. Simon, Jaylynne, and Keryna boarded the plain that would take them to California.

After they arrived in California they were greeted by a good looking fellow. He was about six foot five with short wavy brown hair that had a hint of black in it and brown eyes.  "Hey Simon, good to see you!" they shook hands and he turned his attention to the girls "Hi, I'm Wesley"

"I'm Jaylynne"

"Oh, our birthday girl, well happy birthday!" He set his hand on her back, an obvious pass.

"Hey, it was your birthday too, so happy birthday!" Simon said while pushing  Wes's hand off of Jaylynne.

"Your birthday too?" Jaylynne asked surprised.

"Yea, didn't you know, we have the same birthday. Maybe that's why Simon took to you so quickly."

"Oh, the other way around, I knew her five years before I met you." 

"Hi, I'm Keryna!" she began to flirt.

 "Hi!" he responded quickly.

They continued to flirt the entire way to his cabin. When they got there they saw lots of surf boards outside the beach front cabin. 

"Wow, how many people are staying here?" Jaylynne asked.

"Six not counting myself, but counting you three!"

"Then what's the reason for 23 surf boards?"

"Oh, I make them, that's how I can be 20 with my own cabin on the beach. It was my dad's and I took it over when he died. It has a shed for board carving and a cabin to live in.  I like it, I'm a batcher with in a four bedroom cabin.   

They got out and started walking to the board making shed.

Wesley continued "Well Jay, It's time for the second half of your gift."

He opened the door to the shed and she saw it, an elaborately decorated surf board with flours and her name on it.

----Scene three----

Simon and Wes taut the girls to surf and they were now pretty good, for beginners.  Night was now here and Simon lay unable to sleep in his room.

Jaylynne and Keryna were sharing a room, he had his own as did Wes.  Sarah, Susan and Jennifer sheared a room as normal. 

Simon laid in bed listening to all five girls laughing and talking, the girls had hit it off well and now seemed as close as Jaylynne and Keryna.  

Simon rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 2:30am.  The girls finally began to separate for the night.  There was a nock on his bedroom door.  Simon gently lifted himself to his feet, stumbled over, and opened the door.  Jaylynne stood before him in a long blue silk nightgown. 

Jaylynne blushed and looked to the ground under his intent gaze.  "Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hi!" he replied waking up quickly.

"You left this in the other room!" she held up a copy of The Catcher in the Rye.

"Thank you!" he said unable to take his eyes off her. "Come in!" he invited, she did and he closed the door behind her. 

She set the book on the dresser then turned to him.  He flipped on the light hoping it would stop his increasing arousal.  Unfortunately for him she was standing directly in front of the light and when it went on the nightgown became see-through.  

He stared at her then gulped hard. Jaylynne unaware of hi very aroused state, because she didn't look, went up and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a friendly hug. "Thank you for all this" she said sweetly. 

He pulled away to look into her eyes "anything for you!" then he gently lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed her it with his thumb.  His thumb ran down her cheek to her lips.  Then he kissed her gently at first but it quickly became passionate.

He put his right arm on her upper back and his left on her lower back, then gently guiding her on to the bed as he climbed on top of her. 

He strataled her stomach and ran kisses down her neck.  Then sliding his body down he grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and looked into her eyes for permission.  He got it, she leaned up a bit and put her arms up while he slid off the gown.

He ran kisses down her stomach and moved up to her breasts, then moved along the neck line.

The phone rang and Simon was startled awake, he looked at the clock it was 7:30.  Now after that dream Simon had to take a cold shower before her saw Jaylynne again.

The surf was good today and they hade spent most of there time in the water.  It was the 5:00pm with Jaylynne and Keryna as the only ones out on the water.  The rest The rest had taken earlier waves and were now waiting for them to come in so they could get started on dinner. Everyone watched and cheered as they road.

Jaylynne was in front only by about a foot and the girls were only about two feet apart with Keryna on the right. Keryna stepped  forward a bit and unbalanced the board, it did a nose dive, and she fell in the water.  As she fell the back end of her board flipped up in the air and hit Jaylynne in the back of the head. She fell off her board and both boards washed ashore leaving no sine of either of the girls.

Simon and Wes dove into the water and began to search frantically.  Keryna fought her way up and Wes helped her out and on to the shore.  The girls made sure she was ok as Wes returned to the water in an attempt to find the object of there concern.  They were both aware that  scenes she had been hit in the head chances are, she is unconscious and would droned within minuets.

Simon came up for air and saw it, her hand just above the water.  He swam as fast as he could and found she was being held under by seaweed and was unconscious.

He pulled her free and took her to shore.  Then he cleared her lungs, made sure she was breathing, then waited for her to come too. As he waited he finally admitted to himself that he loved her.  

----Scene four----

Later that evening they all sat around a camp fire out on the deserted beach and talked.  Jaylynne was a little shook up and raped in a blanket but basically fine.  Simon and Jaylynne sat next to each other on a log; the other's also sat on logs positioned around the fire.

"I have a rely old song stuck in my head!" Wes complained

"Oh, Which one?" Simon asked

"I don't know the name!"

"Sing it!"

"Ok, Close your eyes-Make a wish, And blow out the candlelight" He began and everyone else joined.

For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate  
All thru the night  
Pour the wine  
Light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything  
Girl you need only ask  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night 

 Everyone else stopped singing; and by now Simon and Jaylynne were obviously singing to each other. 

I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to  
Girl relax  
Let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready  
It's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do  
Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to 

They finished the song with everyone staring at them in shock. Jennifer leaned to Susan and said "I see trouble!"

"That's an understatement!" she replied.


End file.
